Sentimentos e Coragem
by Nahiki Y
Summary: Eu te amo Kurosaki Ichigo! E pelo que você disse acho que não sente nada por mim..." "desculpe ter entrado na sua vida" - IchiRuki, minha amiga Hanna-chan que escreveu, é a minha primeira fic, portanto não me matem...
1. Chapter 1

**Casal: IchiRuki (Ichigo e Rukia)**

**Anime: Bleach**

**Romance**

**Autor: Minha Amiga-mana Hina-chan**

Sentimentos e Coragem

_Capitulo 1_

Por: Pâmela-neechan

Rukia estava com muito calor e enjoada de ficar o dia inteiro dentro do guarda-roupas de Ichigo, então resolveu tomar um banho frio para ver se refrescava um pouco...

─ Oi Ichigoo!

─ Ah, é você Kon...

─ Nossa que mal humor é esse? Não esta feliz por me ver?

─ Cala a boca! Quem estaria feliz em ver alguém como você?

─ Onde você vai?

─ Pra casa tomar banho.

─ Hum... e onde 'tá' a nee-san? Não a vi hoje.

─ E eu vou saber o que ela anda fazendo?

─ Devia, já que vocês vivem juntos, não sei como não estão namorando.

─ Baaaka! E quem é que ia querer namorar aquela coisada? – diz Ichigo, deixando Kon pra trás.

Quando Ichigo chega é recebido com um chute na barriga por seu pai.

─ Ahhhhh! Seu baka porque fez isso?

─ Você saiu sem dizer onde ia e deixou a gente preocupado

─ É assim que você se preocupa comigo? Me acertando em cheio?

─ Aãh?

─ Nha! Deixa pra lá vou tomar um banho quente.

Ao chegar no seu quarto Ichigo nota que Rukia nãoestá e vai em direção ao banheiro ficando apenas de cueca e ao abrir a porta da de cara com Rukia de calcinha e sutiã, se trocando, e fica paralisado. Ao ver Ichigo a olhando Rukia corre e se cobre com a toalha

─ Ichigo! O que pensa que esta fazendo parado ai me olhando e de cueca?

─ O.O *cora* Cala a boca! – Ichigo diz enquanto ponha um calça – Você é que fica se trocando sem nem ao menos trancar a porta!

─ Cala a boca você, que nem ao menos bate na porta!

─ Deixa pra lá – Ichigo diz virando a cara – Temos que ir para a escola amanhã cedo, então trate de se trocar logo e vá dormir

─ ¬¬' Ta

Ichigo estava aborrecido por não aparecer nenhum hollow pra ele lutar...


	2. Chapter 2

Sentimentos e Coragem

_Capitulo 2_

Ichigo deita na cama e olha pro teto e se lembra de Rukia apenas com sua roupa de baixo, "_Aff... Porque eu estou pensando naquela coisada só falta eu estar ficando louco_" Ichigo fica se revirando na cama, não conseguindo parar de pensar no corpo perfeito de Rukia.

Na manha seguinte Ichigo bate na porta de seu guarda-roupa acordando Rukia para irem à escola

─ Oi Rukia! Vamos, senão iremos nos atrasar

─ Ta ta já ouvi! Como você é chato!

Como sempre Rukia pula a janela e por alguma razão, Ichigo pulou junto com ela.

─ Hum Rukia... Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

─ Hai

─ Por que você não... Não...

─ QUE?

─ Esquece...

─ Você quer saber por que não aceitei sair com o Renji?

─ É. Quer dizer você não gosta dele?

─ Não, gosto de outra pessoa

─ É... De quem?

─ Por que você quer saber?

─ Hum por nada... Esquece

**-Flashback -**

─ _Oi Rukia_

─ _Oi Renji_

─ _É... Hum... Rukia... Hum... _

─ _Desembucha logo!_

─ _Rukia... Vocequersaircomigo? – diz Renji corando como um pimentão._

─ _Aãh... É... – Rukia não sabia o que dizer _

─ _E então – disse Renji louco pra saber a resposta_

─ _Acho que não_

─ _Por que não? Você não gosta de mim?_

─ _Sim! Eu gosto, mas é mais como amigo..._

─ _Ok – disse Renji desanimado. Ah! Oi Ichigo! – diz Renji mudando de assunto_

─ _Oi..._

─ _Então você estava nos esperando né – diz Rukia em tom de desconfiança. _

─ _Iie! – Ichigo diz espantado_

─ _Aham... Então por que estava se escondendo atrás do poste?_

─ _Eu?_

─ _É – afirma Rukia_

─ _Nada ué... É... É... Eu vou indo tchau._

─ _Estranho... Do que vocês estavam falando – disse Renji chegando de pára-quedas na conversa (N/A: eu adoro dizer isso...)_

─ _¬¬''_

**-fim do Flashback –**

Rukia e Ichigo chegam à escola juntos... E como sempre todos cometam que os dois estão namorando. Também não é pra menos os dois vivem juntos.

E Rukia Avista Inoue vindo na direção dos dois

─ bom dia Kurosaki-kun! E Kuchiki-san!

─ Ah Bom dia Inoue! – disse Ichigo com sua cara de sempre...

─ Bom dia Orihime-san – disse Rukia como sempre disfarçadamente.

E os dois vão se sentar quando "PIPIPIPIPI" o celular de Rukia toca e Ichigo olha pra ela assustado e já se preparam para saírem da classe quando Rukia diz:

─ Espera! Ichigo! Não é nada...

─ Como? o.Ô – diz Ichigo bravo e surpreso

─ Esta apenas com a bateria fraca... _xD..._

─ ...

─ Parece que não vai haver hollows por um bom tempo!

─ É, isso já esta me irritando, não tem muita graça ficar sem fazer nada. Agora que eu tinha até me acostumado a ser um shinigami.

─ Pois é – diz Rukia um pouco desanimada olhando pra baixo. Ichigo percebe a baixa estima da amiga, e não consegue se segurar de curiosidade e pergunta:

─ A algo de errado Rukia? Você está muito estranha. O que ta havendo?

─ Nada.

─ Como assim nada, você devia se olhar no espelho, você não me engana. Ta com uma cara preocupada. Anda diz, o que ta acontecendo?

─ É... – antes que pudesse falar, o sinal toca para irem embora.

Rukia vai na frente, e Ichigo começa a segui-la

─ O que você quer Ichigo? Você não engana ninguém

─ Quero saber o porquê do baixo astral

─ Como não há mais nada pra se fazer aqui, ou nenhum motivo – diz Rukia desviando o olhar – acho que eu vou voltar pra Soul Society. (é assim que escreve??)

─ Mas e quanto a mim? – escapa de Ichigo – Quero dizer – tentando concertar o que disse – você deveria me ensinar mais sobre essas coisas de shinigamis (N/A: desculpa esfarrapada!)

─ Não há mais nada que eu possa te ensinar, você é forte, luta bem, já consegue até sentir quando um hollow esta por perto, o que mais eu posso fazer aqui? Não há motivo nenhum pra eu ficar.

─ Mas você vai ir quando? – diz Ichigo enquanto vê Rukia ir embora sem dizer mais nada.

─ Hoje mesmo – Rukia diz sem nem ao menos olhá-lo. Ela estava triste, não havia ouvido o que queria...

─ E quanto a mim? – diz Ichigo baixinho – você não sente nada por mim? – começa a caminhar na direção oposta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sentimentos e ****Coragem**

_Capítulo 3 _

Chega em casa na hora do jantar, abre a porta, ele fica em uma posição estranha, ou seja, já preparado para receber um golpe de seu pai, o que, estranhamente não aconteceu, quando escuta

─ Bem na hora do jantar!

─ Não vai me arrebentar hoje? – perguntou Ichigo com certa desconfiança.

─ Por que eu faria isso? Um pai não arrebenta o próprio filho não é?

─ ¬¬'''' * milhares de gotas*

─ Não é?

─ É, é. Bom não vou jantar hoje, estou sem fome. – diz já indo em direção ao quarto.

─ OK! – diz Karin, olhando sua irmã para que esta não reclamasse.

Quando Ichigo abre a porta do quarto...

─ Ichigo! Ichigoo! A... a... nee-san se foi!

─ E o que eu tenho haver com isso? – Ichigo diz frio, sem olha para o Kon.

─ Então é assim, você só pensa em você! Ai deixa a nee-san ir embora sem impedi-la?

─ Ela que escolheu ir, não tem por que impedi-la – Ichigo fala sem demonstrar qualquer emoção

─ E quanto aos sentimentos dela? Ela te ama!

Só foi Ichigo ouvir essas palavras que se espantou, passou a encarar Kon assustado.

─ Não diga besteiras – disse Ichigo se recuperando um pouco do susto

─ Não é besteira! Você é o único que não percebeu ainda, e ela é a única que não percebeu que você também a ama! E só você pode impedir que ela sofra pelo resto da vida! Por isso deixe de ser egoísta e vá atrás dela! – quando Kon olha pra ver a reação de Ichigo percebe que ele não esta mais ali...

Quando Ichigo chega no local onde Rukia deveria estar... Por um momento para e fica assustado ao ver que sua amada não estava lá. Em um ataque de não sei o que ele diz bem alto (ou seja grita):

─ Eu sou um idiota mesmo. Ela já foi! Acabou! O amor da minha vida me deixou!

─ Que amor? – Ichigo escuta uma voz conhecida atrás de si. Ao se virar para conferir da de cara com Rukia – _"não pode ser... eu estou sonhando"_ – ele pensa

Os dois ficam se olhando por um tempinho, até que Rukia repete as mesmas palavras:

─ Que amor? – fala, esperando a reposta que quer ouvir. Mas como Ichigo é um orgulhoso, machão, desmancha aquele clima romântico e diz:

─ Ninguém... Ah e mudando de assunto, o que ainda faz aqui?(N/A: Que cara-de-pau, como pode falar isso?)

─ É que não podia partir sem dizer ao menos o que sinto por você – fala num tom de carinho e sem esperança.

─...!

─ Eu... Eu... Eu te amo Kurosaki Ichigo! E pelo que você disse acho que não sente nada por mim – Rukia Chora, só que ele não percebe e fica quieto

De repente uma porta aparece e começa a se abrir devagarzinho e Rukia vai na direção dela, até que passa por Ichigo e diz:

─ Desculpa ter entrado na sua vida!

Ichigo fica chocado, ele segura o braço de Rukia, não permitindo que ela ande mais e diz:

─ Eu tenho que pedir desculpas! Sou um idiota, que ao menos sabe se declarar à pessoa que ama! Por isso não deixarei que você vá embora sem saber o que eu sinto

─ Más... – diz Rukia se virando pra ele até os dois ficarem frente a frente...

─ Rukia, eu te amo, não sei viver sem você, se às vezes sou um idiota é que não sei o que fazer perto de você... Por isso peço que não chore... E se não for pedir demais, peço que fique aqui comigo!

Rukia foi se aproximando dele devagar até que ela o beija. Ichigo retribui o beijo com muito prazer, até que ela diz:

─ E por que eu não ficaria?

─ E então Kuchiki Rukia...

─ Aãh?

─ Quer namorar comigo?

─ Não

─ Que? O.O'

─ Brincadeira! Claro que eu quero!

A porta que leva os shinigamis... (N/A: Ah! Você sabe)... Se fecha. Ichigo pega na mão de Rukia, da mais um beijo nela, e vão andando pra outra direção. Até que Ichigo para em frente de uma linda casa e diz:

─ Eu sei que é cedo... Mas... Que morar comigo?... – pergunta Ichigo corando

Rukia quase chora

─ Eu já não dormia no seu guarda-roupa? Acho que em uma cama é melhor né...

─ É... – se beijam de novo.

_(N/A: Eu sei que eles são novos demais pra morarem juntos... mais pro amor não há limites...) _

_E como todo o final é feliz_

_**VIVERAM FELIZES PARA SEMPRE!**_

**Fim**

**Minna!**

**Gente acabou... Estou totalmente pronta para as criticas (construtivas ou não) já que essa é a primeira fic que eu posto aqui**

**Bom... Se tiverem alguma reclamação podem falar... Eu mesma direi tudo pra Hina-chan... Já que eu escrevi tudo igualzinho ao que ela fez... (por pedido dela é claro)**

**E desculpem qualquer errinho de português... Nem sei se tem algum... Mas é melhor prevenir né.**

**To indo...**

**.Xauzinho/...**


End file.
